Aki's Dream
by DancingQueen21
Summary: Aki has a really weird dream and decides to share with the rest of team 5D's. My first CRACKFIC! Also a preview of my upcoming story 'Submerged In 5D's'. Dedicated to BebePanda401! Warning: Some mature content. Dreamed Yaoi. Jack X OC, Crow X OC.


Hello people! This is my first crack-fic, guest-starring BebePanda401 (Bebe) and myself (DQ) as characters in this. This is a sort of preview, since I'm planning to write a multi-chapter fic with her and I starring in it. Anyways, on with the crack-fic!

Aki's Dream

Aki went to bed, wrapping herself in her crimson blankets and curling up in a ball, awaiting the dream world to take her over.

"Jack, I want you in my ass." Crow slurred drunkenly.

"Crow, I've always loved you!" Jack exclaimed as he unzipped his pants.

"Jack, I love you too." Crow whispered as he smashed his lips onto the blonde's.

Their kiss was deep and romantic, full of all their pent-up emotions they had kept hidden all these years.

"I want you now." Jack gave huskily as he broke from the ginger's lips.

Crow removed his clothing and got on all fours for his long-awaited lover. "I'm all yours!"

Jack smirked as he positioned himself behind his love-

Aki woke and sat up in her bed panting, beat red and flustered.

…

"WHAT THE HELL?"

That day when she saw Crow and Jack working in the garage with Yusei, she instantly turned red.

"What's wrong Aki?" Crow asked curiously as Yusei wheeled out from under his d-wheel.

"N-Nothing. I just- h-h-had a weird dream last night." she responded, growing even redder under all three of their gazes.

"What was the dream about?" Yusei asked, a little concerned for the red head.

Aki looked down at the ground embarrassed. "I'm not sure I should say."

"Tell me in my ear." Yusei instructed. Aki felt a little more at ease with just telling Yusei, but was still flustered about the whole ordeal.

She walked over to Yusei and whispered in his ear; "I dreamt Crow and Jack were insanely in love with each other and had drunk sex."

Yusei's eyes bulged out of their sockets as he backed up into his bike. He stood silent for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter, a rarity not many people saw.

"What's so funny?" Jack demanded, annoyed that he was left clueless.

Yusei tried to calm himself down, and eventually managed to just snicker a little here and there. "Aki dreamt that you-" snicker snicker snicker "that you and Crow-" snicker snicker.

Aki, growing frustrated with Yusei, burst out "I DREAMT YOU AND CROW WERE IN LOVE AND HAD SEX, OKAY?"

Bebe entered the room at that moment and had an instant nose bleed. DQ was with her longtime pal and just shook her head 'Why am I not surprised?'

Jack's eye twitched a couple times as Crow turned furiously red.

"That's ridiculous! I would never- I mean, I'm not saying he's- I'm just not- I'M STRAIGHT GOD DAMMIT!" Jack declared rather loudly and stormed off past DQ whom he gave a dirty look that said 'Shut the hell up!', and into the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

Crow, as red as a tomato, turned to Aki and knitted his eyebrows at her. "Do you think we're gay?" he asked in shock.

Aki shook her furiously. "No! I just- I had a weird dream."

Crow stalked off, out the front door. Yusei was still trying to control his laughter. Aki walked up to the head signer punched him square in the jaw. "That didn't help matters!" she yelled at him before plunking herself down on the couch and hiding her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

The two boys kept their distance from each other for about a week after the incident, always taking any chance they could to make it plainly clear they were straight. Jack would randomly grab DQ and kiss her passionately, which she would slap him for everytime he did it, but secretly wanted him to keep doing it. Crow would kiss Bebe every now and again, which she returned everytime lovingly.

Yusei kept laughing for two days straight.

Aki punched Yusei for two days straight.

END

I know, pretty short, but it's just a preview of what's to come! Dedicated to my co-guest-star; BebePanda401. Go read her stories! They're awesome! And keep an eye out for the multi-chapter story 'Submerged In 5D's'! Reviews as always please!


End file.
